U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,049 (Kubo), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites an “anti-skid brake control system for an automotive vehicle has a control module comprising one or more microcomputers. The microcomputer is connected to a wheel speed sensor, which supplies a sensor signal indicative of the wheel speed, and a timer which outputs a timer signal indicative of the elapsed time. The microcomputer has an input time data sampling program for latching the timer signal value and storing the latched timer signal value as input time data for the corresponding sensor signal pulse. The input time data sampling program is executed as an interrupt program independent of a main program which processes the input time data and controls application and release of hydraulic braking pressure to a vehicle wheel in such a manner that wheel speed is adjusted toward an optimum relationship with vehicle speed. The microcomputer is also provided with a flag register which is incremented everytime the main program is interrupted for execution of the input time data sampling program and decremented at the end of each cycle of execution of the main program. The microcomputer repeatedly executes the main program until the register value of the flag register becomes equal to zero.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,047 (Matsuda), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites an “anti-skid brake control system employs a technique for correcting a longitudinally based vehicular speed variation gradient by a road slop dependent correction value. The road slop dependent correction value is derived on the basis of an assumed road slop condition which is assumed on the basis of magnitude of increase of the braking pressure.” See Abstract.